Birds, Turners, and Norringtons, oh my!
by Katt of a Thousand Shadows
Summary: A joint fic. The children of our original cast get into some trouble when the past catches up with them.
1. Chapter One

This is a joint story between Marian Blond, Marching angel, and myself. Enjoy! We have decided to title Jack's accent as Drunk Pirate and his walk the Slightly Intoxicated Ballet Step. 

Disclaimer: Though I may wish otherwise, I do not, in any way form or fashion, own Pirates of the Caribbean. Thank you, now on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~

Julia Sparrow ran up the stairs from the galley and onto the deck of the _Black Pearl_. She glanced over her shoulder , laughing, and yelled through the hold. "Hey, Crow, you really that slow?" A few turned to look at her disruptive behavior, then seemed to remember that not only were the on a Pirate Ship, but she was Jack Sparrow's daughter.

A Crimson haired girl of the same age appeared from around the corner, smirking at her partner-in-crime. "Quite a laugh, aren't you?" asked Crow. When they reached the deck, Julia out f breath, they leaned against the rails and let their laughs subside. The waves pounded against the wooden hull of the ship nearly drowned out the slightly irate voice coming from the other side of the ship. "Jules, Crow, loves, can you get over here for a moment." The two 18 year olds exchanged conspiratorial glances and slowly made their way over to their father.

"What were you doing in the Galley. Not into the rum again, I hope," he said, slightly condescending and proud.

"What ever would make you think that?" asked Jules innocently. He sighed and turned to walk away, muttering something about too mischievous for their own good. "We dock in an hour. Be ready. And look-" he fumbled a moment for the word- "presentable. We're s'posed to see the Turner's."

The two looked down at themselves. They were presentable. Both refused to wear dresses, too hard to climb the mast. Julia wore a simple white shirt with loose black jeans and a red bandanna to keep her long black hair from blowing into her face. Gabriel, or Crow as she was normally called, also wore a pair of black trousers, and a black shirt. Her fiery hair, in sharp contrast with her dark clothes, hung down around her face in a mass of braids.

The two parted, Crow back down towards her bunk and Jules towards the Crow's Nest. She scampered up the pole with practiced ease and situated herself across from her brother, John. She wrapped her arm about the pole and looked with eyes as dark as her hair over towards the British Bay. He was first to speak. 

"So, you and Crow get in more trouble?" 

"Us, Never, you know we are the Angel's of the Sea. Oh, and we are s'posed to look good later on. Goin' to see the Turners. Dad said to look 'presentable'."

John turned to her with a mischievous grin. "Aren't I always?" John was the spitting image of Jack, only slightly younger and a bit more cautious. Apparently he was the only one in the family. But none of The Sparrows, or their adopted daughter Crow, were ever actually considered as cautious. 

Crow wandered down into the sparsely furnished room that was her bunk, followed by the ship dog, Barbosa. A bed, table, desk and, chair were the only items present besides the many trinkets decorating the shelves, but it was home. To have so much wealth, the were not ostentatious, preferring the simple wooden furniture and life slightly rugged. She sat on the bed and looked out with her smoke grey eyes at the form of land rising into view. They rarely landed, only to buy supplies, but this time they were going to have a few days on land. 

They had landed before there. Almost the exact same place. Julia, John, and her had been young, but later, Jack told them what had happened. He had revealed another pirating ship (a rival, of course) and in return, they had freed him of his crimes. Though, none of them were quite sure what the crimes were. 

They often heard talk of Will and Elizabeth Turner, but had never actually met the two. Although, they must be alright for them to be meeting them. The only question was, did they know who was coming to pay a call? 

Soon, they would be on land. Soon, the past would meet the future. Very soon.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jules ran down into the room she shared with Gabriel. She pulled a few hair wraps out and tied them into her hair quickly. Then cast a look in the mirror. "Presentable," she declared. "You ready, Gabby?"

Crow gave her a murderous glare. "Just because I was cursed with that name doesn't mean you must call me by it." 

"Sure it does. I don't see how you have the patience for all those braids. Baffles me." 

Crow smiled mockingly. "There's a lot that does." John came down, leaning in the door way. "We've landed, well almost. We're wanted Top deck."

The three walked up through the ship to the main deck and stood there. Jack walked over in his usual...special way. He sighed and looked over them disapprovingly. "Well, I shouldn't 'ave expected much, they are my group," he muttered under his breath.

They tied up in the bay, paying the docking fee and walking along the dock. John reached out and picked up the coin purse sitting on a desk as the passed it and dropped it in his pocket. 

"Shouldn't leave such things lying around," he said with a wink. 

The girls nodded in agreement and they walked through the town. They got the usual blank stares, the terrified glances, a few whispered remarks. 

"You! Those...Those things came when you were here, twenty- one years ago to the date!" Yelled one old man. They passed him without a word, only a few confuse glances. Jack led them up a set of steps to a large, beautiful; house. 

"A house like this and they're going to let us just walk right in. They are either brave or stupid," whispered Crow. 

"Or far too trusting," replied Jules. 

Jack knocked and a few moments later, the door was opened by a maid. She looked aghast at the visitors on her doorstep. 

"We're here to see Master Will and Mistress Elizabeth," said Jack with the most courteous smile he could manage. 

The maid closed the door and could be heard walking down the hall. "That wasn't what I expected," said Jack. 

Soon the door re-opened by a man who ushered them in quickly. 

"Jack, its you! Been 21 years since you left. How's-" he stopped talking as he saw the three standing behind Jack. "Yours?" he asked.

Jack dragged the three in front of him and presented them with a smile. "John Sparrow, Julia Sparrow, and Gabriel Crow."

"How do you do, I'm Will Turner," said the man to the three. 

"Quite good. Nice home. Only problem is that it doesn't move," said Julia as she looked around at the walls covered by paintings and other such things. 

"Er...yes," Will said, slightly confused. "Well, come and see Elizabeth." 

The were led through the halls to a warm parlor. Elizabeth rose as they entered the room. The man sitting beside her rose also. He had Black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Crow's eyes went straight to him, then to some shining silver ware beside him.

"Jack, what a pleasant surprise," she said, though it seemed that she wasn't the happiest at her sudden guests. 

"That's Gabriel, Julia, and John," said Will. 

"Oh, how nice. Yours I suppose. Julia and John look just like you. But it seems Gabriel must have inherited more traits from her mother."

"I s'pose, though I wouldn't know firsthand. Seeing as this [particularly fiery lass isn't mine," Jack said uncomfortably.

Will looked slightly confused but kept silent. 

"This is Benjamin," introduced Elizabeth, indicating the man standing beside her. "Have a seat."

Crow slowly began moving toward 'Benjamin' soon, she sat down beside him and the Silver ware. Her hand darted out quickly and tucked a fork into her pocket. then a spoon, then another fork, then a knife. Jules watched from the corner of her eye where she was sitting beside her, a smile tugging at her mouth. 

"Well, yes, the _Pearl _is still in one piece and Crow, dear, would you come here for a mite," said Jack, not breaking his tone for one moment. 

Crow rose and The two walked out of the room, leaving an uncomfortable silence in their wake. Soon the door opened again and they resumed their seats, Crow first dumping the utensils back where she found them. 

"What did he say?" asked Jules.

"That they were friends and if I took anything else I would ride as the mast Head until we reached Tortuga."

"Oh. Has a way with words, doesn't he." Jules then began to promptly snake her arm behind Crow to the relinquished treasure. Crow's eyes wandered over the occupants of the room, landing on Benjamin beside her. Then her eyes were stuck. Jules watched her with a smirk and noticed John doing the same. If Crow didn't fall for every guy, they didn't know what to do. 

"Actually, I came to talk about the package I sent a few years back. You know, that _broken _compass."

"Oh, yes," said Will, looking at the four seated in the corner. "Ben, how about you show them around town."

They took the not so subtle hint and rose. The air outside was nice after being inside for nearly an hour. 

"Jules, are you looking forward to being the mast head?" asked John.

"He just said Crow. I'm home free." 

"What are you talking about?" asked Ben nosily.

"Silverware," replied Crow tactfully, her eyes not moving. A girl bumped into John and rose asking for his forgiveness. How could she be so clumsy. 

Ben smirked. "What?" asked John. 

"I've never seen a Pirate pick-pocketed, but it seems quite easy," replied Ben. 

"WHAT?" John yelled and took off down the street after her. The others walked along slowly behind him.

"Aren't you going to help?" asked Ben.

"He'll be fine. No need to worry," said Jules with full confidence in her twin. 

Ben smiled. "He may be in for a surprise, and you too."

~~~~~~~~

Chapter one. Mel, you're coming up! Review.


	2. Chapter Two

THANK YOU TO ALL OUR WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!! *runs and hugs them all* I don't believe I've every gotten such a response. So, either this is good, or the rest of my writing is horrible. Although, I must apologize for the reference of jeans last time. I had come straight from a vamp. story to here, so oops! Hmmmm...Anyways, on to the actual story thing. Sorry for long update, it has to bounce between all of us, thanx for patience.

~~~~~~~~

Crow, Jules, and Ben began running behind John through the slowly darkening streets. Nightfall was upon them, or would soon be. Not many people were out, but the local tavern was already loud and getting into full swing as they ran past. John followed the girl down an alley and the others came in close behind him. What they saw was quite a surprise. 

John had cornered the girl at the end of the alley and they were now facing off, knife in hand, looked ready to pounce. From the looks of it, the girl had dark blonde hair- though it simply could have been dirty- and dark blue, mischievous eyes. 

The girl, or young lady to be exact, dove first and the silver flashed in the light. John dodged and slashed at her. It narrowly missed and she came back with a slash. Julia tried to run out, but Ben blocked her way.

"Just watch."

The blades wove a deadly dance, but everything seemed to be defensive. The girl was simply trying to get past John and John trying to stop her. In and out, weaving and dodging, the blades flashed and the sound of metal on metal filled the air. Finally a blow hit. It slid across John's cheek, leaving a thin trail of crimson blood in the silver moonlight. 

Before he had a chance to retaliate, the girl was gone, vanishing down the street, coins jingling in her pocket.

"Looks like you're a bit rusty, aye Johnny boy?," taunted Jules. 

John muttered something under his breath about not feeling well and not wanting to harm the girl.

They walked back down the street and passed the tavern. Crow, John, and Jules exchanged conspiratorial glances and ducked inside, leaving Ben to stand in the street, arguing against it. "Come on, rum is a vile drink. It will turn you into a monster and..." his pleas were drowned out as the three entered the heavily crowded tavern. 

The smell of rum and sweat permeated the air as the three walked towards the bar. "Rum,' said the three at once. The bartender gave them a curious and cautious look over before filling three pints and setting them heavily on the bar. 

They ordered another, and another. Soon they lost count and were sitting, singing at the top of their lungs. 

"YO HO HO AND A BOTTLE OF RUM!"

"Rum? I want some more," said Jules at the word. 

"So do I," said a very drunken Crow. 

The two went to once again beg for some more. All it took was a quick flash of gold and two more brimming pints were filled and placed before them. Smiling, they walked by to join their brother. 

How long had passed could only be determined by the many mugs that littered their table when the owner came to tell them it was closing time. Standing and walking, or more like wobbling, out, they met the girl from earlier. She was easily as drunk as they and still held a foaming mug in her hand. The four walked together down the street.

"Look there's two moons. Looks like part of it fell," said a completely drunken John, pointing at the moon's reflection in the ocean and wobbling from side to side, nearly tripping over Jules at his side.

The others giggled psychotically and burst into song. 

" We're devils and black sheep,   
we're really bad eggs.   
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.   
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters, ner do well cads.   
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.   
Aye but we're loved by our mommies and dads.  
Drink Up me hearties, yo ho.   
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!!!" 

"You want ta' know what's funny, my da' gave me a broken compass," said the girl in a very slurred, voice. "Said it was important."

It wasn't long before some kind city watchmen escorted them to a cell in the local jail where they promptly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~

Jack Sparrow entered the jail where he not so fondly remembered from years past. His three children were laid out in the cell, sound asleep under the tired looking eyes of an aged watchman and a small young pup. As he stood outside and looked into the cell, he caught sight of another girl with them. Shrugging, he turned to the man and released the three. 

"My head," muttered John. 

The three struggled up and walked slowly out. Unnoticed to any of them, Commodore Norrington stood outside the door, seeming to wait for them to leave. As soon as the stumbling and complaining group had left, Jack now beginning to chastise them, Norrington entered the place. 

"Melanie, get up," he said, disgust clear in his voice. Mel pulled herself to her feet and walked out as the door slowly swung open, looking quite sheepish. "I don't want you around them anymore. It is for your own good."

"Shhh. Not so loud," she muttered and began rubbing her temples. 

They walked out into the street, full of activity and noise, and Mel sighed. "Not so loud," she whispered as if it would do any good. Hangovers are the worst.

~~~~~~~

When the three miscreants returned to the Turner's home, they were kindly given a bed to sleep. All three gratefully climbed in while Ben smirked and watched them.

"Told ya' not to. Jack refused to get you till morning. Said a night in jail wouldn't hurt. Better than the brigs," said Ben to no one in particular. And no one really cared, all sleeping soundly almost as soon as the had lay down. 

They woke up later and wandered towards the parlor where they could hear a angry conversation taking place. Of course, they didn't go in. Instead, they eavesdropped. 

"That Commodore took it, your quite sure?" asked Jack.

"Absolutely," replied Elizabeth.

"And we don't know why, so don't even ask," said Will exasperated.

"Well, he's leaving today, maybe it is for the island," mused Jack.

"Norrington, that bloody git? Never," assured Elizabeth. 

"Well, we have to stop him. So we board his ship before he leaves, take back the thing, and sail off, savvy?"

"Jack, We've gotten too old to be rushing off and pirating." 

"Well, I can't very well do it alone," he said, disheartened. 

"What about John, Crow, and Jules?"

"Four?" he asked.

"Well, we did it with two."

"And Ben would probably help, he's been wanting to get away," said Elizabeth. For a moment there was silence. 

"Are you sure? He would become a fugitive," asked Will concerned. 

"Well, maybe he'd learn something. And he's twenty now, he can make his own decisions."

"Alright then. It's settled." Jack pulled open the door and the three fell into the room and to the floor. 

"Some real piratin'? Finally," said Jules, dusting herself off. 

"Jack, there is no doubt they are yours," said Elizabeth and sighed. 

"You almost say that like it's a bad thing, love," he replied and ushered the three out under an angry stare. 

They left the house to prepare and met Ben walking in. Jack kept silent. Will and Elizabeth would handle it. As soon as the house had faded behind them, he spoke. 

"I'm telling your mother," he said.

"Not Annamaria," groaned Crow.

"She'll kill us," added John.

"And I'm quite enjoying being alive," finished Jules.

"Then shape up. If it had been anyone else, you wouldn't be enjoying life right now. If you're going to go piratin', you better learn some rules like that, or else you'll end up with a slit throat or over board. Learn quick."

They were shocked by his tone of voice. So serious and concerned. This wasn't going to be a happy little family outing.

~~~~~~~

"Melanie, are you ready?" Norrington began drumming his fingers anxiously on the banister of the stairs. A muffled response came from upstairs, then a thud. Soon, his daughter appeared dragging a large trunk.

"I thought we weren't leaving 'til next week," she said. 

"Change of plans. You have the compass?"

She sighed and pulled it out of the pocket of her blue dress. "Yes, right here. What's so important about it?"

"It keeps history from repeating," he said vaguely as he rushed her out the door. 

His ship sat in the harbor, waiting. Their luggage was loaded on and the prepared to leave. 

"How did you get it ready so fast?" asked Mel.

"Money, dear. Amazing thing."

"Where are we going?" 

He paused for a minute. "Italy."*???*

Unbeknownst to them, the small pirate party was already heading towards the dock. Yes, money was amazing. It could get a ship filled aster or tell when that ship was leaving. Especially if you knew who to ask.


	3. Author's Note, PLZ read

Author's Note

'Ello, our faithful reviewers. I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news. If all goes well, I will be on a mission trip for a week, therefore, I will be unable to update. There is a computer there, but no writing time. Tear. And, alas, Crow, Marching Angel, has band camp this week, making her unable to type. And Marian, our dear sweet Mel, seems to have been banned from posting any stories due to an accidental *cough, cough, or not* posting of a chat fic. She didn't know. So, my kind friends, in short, no updates for at least a week and a half. PLZ don't abandon us, because, I have many ways of drawing you back. Never underestimate the power of wet house cats. Oh, you may review this if you want, but there really is no need. I will replace this with chapter three. So, ta-ta! 

From all of us, 

Jules,

Crow,

& Mel.


End file.
